The End Approacheth, Part 3
The End Approacheth, Part 3 is the third part of the Noah 10 Matrix Unleashed Finale. Previously Previously on Noah 10: Matrix Unleashed...Noah and Co. built an army of Plumbers to confront Vilgax Norris. Vilgax quickly dealt with the Plumbers, leaving Noah and co. After a battle, Jack, Erika, and Ship did not make it out alive...Now Vilgax has set his sights on Kierra. Can Noah save her in time? Find out today! Episode Vilgax pointed his finger at Kierra. He charged up a blast and shot at her. (Noah): NOOOO! (Kierra): Oh crap! The blast hit. There was a huge explosion. (Vilgax): Ha ha ha ha ha! Huh? The smoke cleared. Kierra was pushed out of the way, and where the blast hit was Noah as XLR8 with his arm broken from the blast. (Noah): My arm...hurts like HFIL... (Kierra): Noah! (Noah): Kierra! Go! Before he kills you! (Kierra): No! You're injured! Kierra used her telekinesis to lift Noah up. She started flying away with Noah. (UN): Let 'em go. (Vilgax): Awww why!? (UN): This will make things more fun and entertaining. (Vilgax): Fine. WITH NOAH AND KIERRA. Kierra and Noah landed at Kierra's house. She put Noah on a chair. Noah reverted back. (Kierra): This might hurt a bit. Kierra used her telekinesis to put Noah's arm bones back together. (Noah): OW! Hey...it's fixed! Thanks. On another note...why didn't Vilgax shoot us down? (Kierra): I don't know. But I don't think I want to find out. BACK WITH VILGAX NORRIS. (UN): So where do you think they're hiding? (Vilgax): Either the Plumber Base, Segurason's house, or Allsop's house. (UN): Check 'em all. In that order. Vilgax flew towards the Plumber base. (Vilgax): Come out, Segurason! Or I'll blow this place up! 1.....2.....3! Vilgax shot an energy blast at the Plumber's base and exploded it. (UN): Not there. Vilgax flew away. MEANWHILE... (Noah): Let's keep watch. Yell when you see him. (Kierra): K. MEANWHILE... Vilgax arrived at Noah's house. (Vilgax): Segurason! If you do not come out in three seconds, I'll blow this place up! 1.....2.....3! Vilgax shot an energy ball at Noah's house and blew it up. (UN): Only one more place left to check. Vilgax flew to Kierra's house. (Kierra): There he is! (Noah): Get ready! Vilgax landed in front of Kierra's house. (Vilgax): So there you are... (Kierra): Take this! Kierra jumped up and kicked Vilgax in the face. She jumped up and started punching Vilgax, but he was blocked. He then punched Kierra and knocked her away. Noah then transformed. (Noah): Moot! Noah ran up to Vilgax and punched him. Vilgax tripped Noah, grabbed him, and tossed him down. Noah kicked Vilgax in the face. Vilgax shot an eye beam at Noah and blasted him into a house. Kierra got up. She levitated a rock and threw it at Vilgax. Vilgax destroyed the rock. Kierra kicked Vilgax away. (Noah): Nice. (Kierra): Thanks. Vilgax jumped up. (Vilgax): Fools... Vilgax shot an eye beam at the two. He jumped down, punched Kierra, and knocked Noah away. Vilgax started walking towards Kierra. (Vilgax): Heh. Noah jumped out and tried to punch Vilgax, but he dodged, kneed Noah in the stomach, and kicked him away. Kierra levitated about 10 rocks. She used her powers to slice them into a punch of daggers and thrust them at Vilgax. Vilgax made a barrier and defended against them. (Vilgax): Is that all you got? (Kierra): You wish. Noah got up. He transformed. (Noah): Rath! Noah charged at Vilgax and punched him. (Noah): Let me tell ya somethin' Vilgax! Nobody can come around and kill Rath's friends! Except Rath! Noah tried to punch Vilgax, but Vilgax grabbed him and threw him. Kierra jumped over Vilgax, turned around, and used telekinesis to push him away. Noah jumped up as... (Noah): Ultimate Rath! Noah landed on Vilgax. (Noah): YEAH! I'm a beast! Let me tell ya somethin' Vilgax, Ultimate Rath's a baws! Vilgax blasted Noah up. He jumped and kicked Noah down. Kierra jumped up and rammed into Vilgax. Noah jumped over and smashed into Vilgax. He grabbed him and threw him into a house. He then Sonic Roared at Vilgax. (Noah): NOBODY CAN TOUCH ULTIMATE RATH! ROOOAAARRR! Vilgax got up. (Vilgax) Not bad. Yet not good. Vilgax blasted Noah and he smashed into a house and detransformed. (Noah): Owwww.... Vilgax pointed at Kierra and fired another energy beam. Kierra jumped over it. (Kierra): That same attack? You must be losing your touch, Squidface. Kierra tried to kick Vilgax, but he grabbed her leg and slammed her into a wall. (Vilgax): How weak. Why did I expect more from you two? Vilgax walked over to Noah. (Vilgax): Hello. (Noah): Hi. Noah transformed. (Noah): Slinky! Noah bounced over Vilgax and sprung him into a wall. (Noah): Why don't I use this guy often? He's awesome! Vilgax grabbed Noah and tied him up. Noah was now tangled. (Noah): Well this sucks. Noah detransformed. (Noah): Ow. Cramp. (UN): Vilgy! Have you forgotten Phase 3 of the plan? (Vilgax): Oh yeeeaaah. FOLLOW ME IF YOU DARE, SEGURASON! Vilgax flew up into the sky. (Kierra): Don't do it. He's leading you into some sort of trap! (Noah): I don't care. Vilgax must die. (Kierra): I understand. Be careful. (Noah): I will. Noah transformed. (Noah): Bullet! Noah flew up and followed Vilgax. Vilgax and Noah flew into space. (Noah): What's the deal Vilgax? Why'd you lead me into space? (Vilgax): You'll find out... Noah charged at Vilgax. Vilgax dodged and kicked Noah. Noah tried to charge into him again, but Vilgax pushed him back. (Noah): Ow! What's he up to? Vilgax started charging up a giant energy ball. The ball kept growing. (Noah): Why is he charging up so much energy!? That energy ball is more than 10x bigger than Vilgax himself...what's his plan... (Vilgax): Segurason... Vilgax smirked. (Vilgax): ...dodge. Vilgax threw the energy ball. Noah flew out of the way. The ball was headed for Earth. (Noah): Wait...he wasn't aiming for me...HE WAS AIMING FOR EARTH! Noah flew after the energy ball. (Noah): I have to stop this thing! But how!? Vilgax charged at Noah and kicked him away. (Vilgax): Too late! Ha! The ball hit Earth... (Kierra): What's that? OH NO! The ball began to destroy the Earth...and then... ''BOOM!'' The Earth was reduce to a bunch of dead asteroids floating in space. (Noah): No...Vilgax...you MONSTER! Noah charged at Vilgax. He was flying super fast and putting all of his power into it. Vilgax tried to hold him back. Finally, Vilgax punched him away onto the Moon. (UN): That worked out good. Noah landed on the moon. He detransformed. Vilgax landed on the moon. (UN): Now the final step. Kill Segurason...but let's savor it and toy with him. (Noah): Vilgax...I'm going to...MURDER YOU! (Vilgax): Question! How are you breathing on the Moon? (Noah): THE MATRIX! SHUT UP AND DIE! Noah transformed into Upgrade. He shot an eye beam at Vilgax. Vilgax was uneffected. Noah ran up to Vilgax and punched him. Vilgax shot a laser at Noah. Noah regenerated. Vilgax punched Noah and he crashed into a rock. Noah jumped up. (Noah): Vilgax, you're gonna pay for what you've done. Noah transformed. (Noah): Ultimate Upgrade! Noah charged up an Electric Bomb. He threw it at Vilgax. He started shooting a bunch of Electric Bombs. He shot a barrage of them. He shot one more, than an eye beam. When the smoke cleared, Vilgax was uneffected. (Vilgax): Well, that didn't work very well. (Noah): I...hate....you. Vilgax teleported in front of Noah and kicked him down. Noah transformed. (Noah): Way Big! Noah evolved. (Noah): Ultimate Way Big! Noah tried to step on Vilgax, but he dodged. Noah did it again, but missed. Vilgax tried to fly up to Noah, but Noah shot a Cosmic Ray at Vilgax and knocked him back down. Noah shot another Cosmic Ray. Vilgax flew up. Noah threw a Cosmic Disk, but Vilgax dodged. He shot an eye beam at Noah's horn. (Noah): AAAHHH! Noah detransfomed. Vilgax landed in front of him. (Noah): Just kill me... (Vilgax): You wanna die? Nah...I'm gonna make you suffer a bit longer. Suddenly, a fire ball hit Vilgax. Vilgax and Noah looked over...it was Heatblast! The Heatblast transformed...into Albedo! (Noah): Albedo!? (Albedo): I'm the one who's gonna kill Segurason, Vilgax. Back off. TO BE CONTINUED... Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Kierra Allsop Aliens *XLR8 *Moot *Rath *Ultimate Rath *Slinky *Bullet *Upgrade *Ultimate Upgrade *Way Big *Ultimate Way Big *Heatblast (Albedo) Villains *Vilgax Norris *Albedo Trivia *This is the second time the Earth was destroyed. The first time was in Noah and Ben: The Ultimate Movie. *FIND BLOODY GIR. Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Series Finales